


you’ve gotta breathe her, really taste her

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship, Rule 63, Sex swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a late night spent poring over intelligence with Claude, there’s only one way Lorenz can relieve the tension. Claude doesn’t allow herself the same luxury, but Lorenz can fix that.A kinkmeme fill for rule 63 Claurenz.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	you’ve gotta breathe her, really taste her

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1191388#cmt1191388): R63 Claurenz. 
> 
> Someone sits on someone's face and the other eats them out for multiple orgasms! Possibly there is happy crying and screaming from overstim, your choice 👀
> 
> +Canon setting (pre- or post-TS is up to you)  
> ++Character getting eaten has never had an orgasm before  
> +++Vaguely medieval strap-ons or magical vibrators  
> +++++Big tits bouncing (sorry, I'm a simple woman)

Claude’s plans are grand, to say the least. Far grander than Lorenz assumed when they first met. If anything, she trusted Claude too much in those early days. 

It’s a good thing they fight for the same goal now. 

It’s a very good thing when it means Lorenz gets to stay up with Claude late into the night, heads pressed together over mountains of intelligence gathered by Claude’s elaborate network. 

Claude’s voice curls around Lorenz’s mind and pulls at something deeper, something Lorenz spent their academy days denying. 

Claude is captivating. 

It’s not just her brilliance, though that is the largest factor. It’s her easy smiles and flirtatious winks, so casual that Claude doesn’t even notice how Lorenz shifts in her seat whenever Claude tosses her a warm glance. It’s the kind way Claude treats their old friends, because there’s always room for one more at dinner. It’s the way she bites her lip when she’s deep in thought, and oh, what Lorenz wouldn’t give to scrape her teeth across that lip, to feel Claude’s mouth soft and tender against her own. It’s the way she talks politics, so confident and sure because she’s always, always right. It’s a miracle Claude hasn’t caught Lorenz blushing, for if she did, she certainly wouldn’t hold back her teasing. 

After a night spent trading secrets and plotting advances, Lorenz returns to her room, brain spent and her body wound tight. Then and only then does she let her hands wander to where her legs meet. She dips her fingers into the honey waiting there and brings it to her lips. How would Claude taste? Does she grow wet at Lorenz’s mere presence, at the sound of her voice? 

Lorenz lowers her hand once more and traces circles around her most delicate bit of flesh, already hard beneath her fingers. Every brush against it stokes the fire inside her and Claude’s voice flows through her mind like a melody— _ that’s it, Lorenz, show me everything— _ and she moves faster. Her legs tremble on the mattress because being with Claude is like foreplay, and she can’t take it—even a light touch is too much for her sensitive clit. 

Lorenz reaches under her bed, where she keeps something she would never admit to having. It’s a vibrator, for lack of a better term, enhanced with magic. She grips the base and bites back Claude’s name as she lines it up with the center of her folds, so slick she doesn’t need oil. One push is all it takes to fill herself nice and tight, and she gasps at the feeling. If only Claude were the one holding it, or wearing it—Lorenz shivers at the image. 

With a flick of her finger, the vibrator starts to quiver and so does she. She meant to slow herself down but it’s almost too much, humming with magic and hitting all the right places. And just like magic, Claude is there in her mind’s eye, pushing the vibrator deeper, stroking her clit, urging her on:  _ Let me see you, Lorenz… _

Lorenz barely manages to stifle her gasp as she comes, pulsing around the vibrator— _ Claude, Claude, yes, Claude! _ Her legs squeeze together but even that’s too much for her clit, and she has to ebb the magic and force her knees apart as her orgasm flows through her body. 

She shouldn’t. She and Claude are meant to work together, to lead the Alliance and Almyra to brighter futures, and this will surely get in the way, but she can’t stop herself. 

Does Claude feel it, too? Sometimes she stares at Lorenz too long, too intense for propriety. Does she touch herself and think of Lorenz? Is she just over the wall, teasing her gorgeous breasts and taking herself apart? 

One look at the bags under Claude’s eyes the next morning and Lorenz has her answer. The stress of the war and their grand plan sear on Lorenz, too, but pleasuring herself to thoughts of Claude takes the edge off. 

Claude doesn’t sleep. Lorenz’s heart aches every time Claude yawns and fakes a smile. She needs a break, and Lorenz is the only one who understands. The only one who can help her. 

“Claude,” she says that night as they pore over another treatise. “Might I ask a personal question?” 

Claude smiles. “I’m an open book.”

They both know that’s not true, but Lorenz presses on. “When is the last time you took a moment for yourself?”

Claude tilts her head in thought. “I take moments here and there.” She taps her temple. “A little fresh air does wonders for the old mind, you know?” 

“Seconds do not count, Claude,” says Lorenz, frowning. “Are you not tense? Do you not long for release?”

At this, Claude’s eyes go wide and her lips curl up enticingly. “Why, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, are you making a pass at me?”

Heat rises to Lorenz’s cheeks. She’s been caught. “I am simply voicing my concern. It is not good to keep yourself wound so tightly!” Softer, she adds, “Believe me, I know too well.”

She spent her academy days repressed, denying her desires for women in service to her family, instead pushing herself to find a husband worthy of her noble heritage. 

But life is too short for that. Any battle could be her last—an attack could take her in her sleep, and the same holds true for Claude. 

No one but Claude can quell the ache inside of her, an ache that burns hotter the more time they spend together. 

“A break, huh?” Claude sits back in her seat. “Just what do you propose?” 

All those nights bringing herself off to visions of Claude don’t make it any easier to voice her thoughts out loud, but this is too important for manners. Lorenz takes a deep breath. 

“When is the last time you experienced carnal pleasure?” 

Claude blinks and lets out a little puff of air through her pretty lips. “Wow, you don’t beat around the bush, do you?” She scratches her chin. “It’s been a while, and I’ve got to be honest with you. I’ve never found it worth the hassle.”

“Not worth the hassle?!” Now Lorenz’s eyes go wide. She covers her mouth at her own gaffe. Not everyone enjoys sexual relations, and if Claude doesn’t, then that’s that. Their relationship can carry on as it is, and Lorenz will—

“Yeah, it’s always a bit disappointing.” Claude puts her pen down and shrugs. “Right when it starts to get good, the guy finishes and it’s over. Don’t really see what all the fuss is about.” 

_ Wait.  _ Claude has only slept with men?

“Why do you look so surprised?” Claude asks. “Am I missing something?” 

“You could say that,” Lorenz says with a little cough. “Have you ever considered”—she clears her throat—“the company of another woman?”

Claude doesn’t answer right away. She shifts in her chair, sits up a little straighter, and locks eyes with Lorenz. “I wouldn’t rule it out.”

Hope blossoms in Lorenz’s breast like spring flowers. “Perhaps you could show me how you like to be touched?” The words seem impossible, almost too good to be true. “How you like to touch yourself?”

“Touch myself?” Claude laughs. “Who has the time?”

“Claude!” Lorenz dispenses with tact entirely. Has Claude never… “You must let me pleasure you, I insist!”

“All right.” Claude pushes her chair away from the table and stands. “You’ve got my curiosity. I suppose we can take a night off.” 

Lorenz’s heart pounds in her chest and she stands, too. Relief and anxiety mix in her stomach but she’s a born leader, and now is her moment to lead. 

“It pains me to see you so stressed,” Lorenz says, stepping close to Claude.

“And how do you relieve your stress?” Claude moves toward Lorenz. She lowers her voice to a register that pulls heat to Lorenz’s loins. “Do you touch yourself? Do you think of me?”

“I do,” Lorenz whispers. They’re nose to nose. “But right now, I only want to touch you.”

Their lips are barely a hair’s breadth apart, but they don’t meet. It’s too intimate, even for what they’re about to do. Lorenz reaches for Claude’s blouse instead, undoing the first button and pulling the frill aside. She can’t resist the column of Claude’s throat—how can Claude hide something so beautiful?—and she presses her lips to it for soft kisses that make Claude gasp. 

She opens another button and her lips trail lower, then another and another, revealing the expanse between Claude’s breasts. Her essence, almost floral and entirely heavenly, overwhelms Lorenz. It’s better than she dreamed, and she buries her nose there while she undoes the rest of Claude’s blouse. 

Claude rolls her shoulders back as Lorenz slides her shirt off, and Lorenz can’t bring herself to look right away. She could no sooner look the Goddess in the eyes; she simply isn’t worthy of seeing something so divine. 

With a deep breath, Lorenz pulls back. 

Claude’s breasts take her breath away. They’re even larger than they seem under her clothes and they seem to defy gravity, firm and round against all odds. How can she draw a bow with those in the way? And that’s to say nothing of her nipples, the loveliest shade of deep brown Lorenz has ever seen. They’re hard and they aren’t small—Lorenz’s core pulls tight. 

“May I?” she asks, trailing her gaze up to Claude’s eyes. Claude nods, pupils blown wide in wonder, and Lorenz can’t restrain herself. 

She licks one of those perfect nipples and Claude’s moan is prettier than choral harmonies. Her skin tastes as delightful as it smells—even better, and Lorenz swirls her tongue over the ever-hardening peak. 

Claude whispers her name and it’s everything she ever wanted, but they’ve only just begun. It sends a wave of courage through Lorenz and she surges forward, closing her lips around that nipple and sucking it into her mouth. Claude cries out, her moans rising and falling as Lorenz’s tongue dances over the tip.

Has no man ever taken the time to pleasure Claude this way? Lorenz will simply have to make up for it, and she covers Claude’s other breast with her hand, kneading and squeezing the pert flesh before brushing her thumb over the center. 

Claude’s gasping now, reaching back for something to steady herself as Lorenz teases both breasts at once. Lorenz is wet already, her underclothes sticking to her folds as she follows Claude to the bed, still sucking and pinching her nipples. 

“Fuck, that’s pretty good,” Claude pants, and Lorenz pulls off long enough for her to fall on the bed. It isn’t fair to suck only one side and Lorenz only gives her a moment to breathe before making it right, running her tongue over the other nipple and pushing Claude down into the mattress. 

Lorenz’s hands are free, and she works the fastenings of Claude’s pants, tugging them down while testing how much Claude likes her breasts nipped at. 

_ “Lorenz!” _

A lot, by the sound of it. Smiling, she bites Claude’s nipple gently then licks it better. She caresses Claude’s bare hips, stricken once more at the prospect of seeing perfection so close. 

“What are you going to do?” The hitch in Claude’s voice just makes Lorenz wetter. “Are you going to put your fingers in me?” 

Lorenz pulls off with one last flick of her tongue. “I can,” she says, “but I was hoping to use my mouth.” 

Claude’s eyes go wide. “What, like, eat my pussy?”

_ “Claude!”  _ Lorenz flushes redder at the crass term and Claude smirks. 

“Really? That’s what you’re modest about?” 

But there are bigger matters at hand. “No one has ever done that for you before?” Lorenz asks.

“Ah, well…” Claude sighs, and it’s killing Lorenz to be so close to her heat without seeing or touching it, but she vows to listen. “I haven’t exactly devoted a lot of time to sex. This is already one of the longer encounters I’ve had.”

“Well, that simply won’t do!” Lorenz can’t allow it. “I won’t rest until you’ve been shown the attention and care that you deserve!”

Something flickers in Claude’s eyes. It’s affection, pure and lovely, and she reaches for Lorenz’s face to caress her cheek. Sweetly, she says, “Do your worst.”

Lorenz nods. A noble never does anything halfway, and this duty is as important as any Claude has ever entrusted to her. A leader needs her rest, after all. 

She tears away from Claude’s gaze, heart racing as she skims her breasts, her waist, to the steep curve of her hips. Lorenz sucks in a breath. 

Claude’s legs meet in a divine thatch of dark curls, and Claude parts her legs to reveal gorgeous, plump lips around inner folds like petals from the finest orchid, so ripe her nectar glistens in the candlelight. 

One breath and Lorenz is drunk on the aroma. One taste and she’s helpless, leaning on the bed for support, tongue lapping those sweet folds. It’s hard to breathe it’s so good, like Claude’s honey is poison and panacea at once, but Lorenz grounds herself for Claude’s sake. 

It helps that Claude is struggling for breath herself. Lorenz pulls back to lick her lips. “You taste amazing.” 

“You feel amazing,” Claude says. “I didn’t know my pussy could feel like that.” 

Lorenz still flinches at the word, but she tucks her hair behind her ears and says, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Claude lies back flat on the mattress and Lorenz puts her lips to Claude’s flesh again, sucking one of those tender petals into her mouth. She’s rewarded with a gasp, higher than any noise Claude’s made before, and Lorenz needs more. She lets her tongue play, too, licking Claude’s slit and kissing her most intimate place. 

“Harder, Lorenz…” Claude’s voice settles into her normal pitch at a slower cadence. “Suck my cunt  _ harder…” _

Lorenz almost chokes on her juices, but Claude’s vulgarity hits her deep inside, and she rocks on the floor in a search for more friction as she obeys Claude’s command. 

Claude writhes before her, fisting the covers and throwing her head back even though Lorenz hasn’t so much as grazed the pearl that crowns her loins. Quivering with anticipation, Lorenz continues exploring her depths, and when she presses her tongue in, Claude’s moans become sighs. 

“I didn’t know,” she says again. “I had no idea—”

“Shh…” Lorenz says it against her thigh. “Just enjoy it.”

“Oh, I am.” Claude reaches down to run her fingers through Lorenz’s hair. “But I think I’d love it even more if you were up here with me.”

“Oh?” Lorenz places her hands on Claude’s thighs and pulls herself up. 

“Take off your clothes,” Claude tells her. “I want to see your body, too.” 

A shiver overtakes Lorenz but she nods and removes her blouse and skirt under Claude’s adoring gaze. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Claude sighs. “I knew you had a good body, but  _ wow.” _

“I should say the same for you,” Lorenz says as she climbs onto the bed. “I’d say artists should study your curves, but I’d rather keep them to myself.” 

Perhaps it’s too much, but when Claude smiles and says, “I’m all yours,” Lorenz’s heart melts. 

She makes to settle between Claude’s legs once more, but if Claude wants it harder, perhaps she’s willing to try something a bit more adventurous. 

“Claude,” Lorenz says, drawing out her name. “I’d love for you to”—she swallows, Claude’s taste still heady on her tongue—“sit on my face.”

Claude sits up in bed. “What?!”

“Ah, what I mean is—”

“Oh, I can guess what you mean, I’m just shocked,” Claude says. “I really need to stop underestimating you.”

“Indeed.”

They shuffle on the bed until Lorenz is on her back and Claude hovers above her. Her breasts are even more impressive from beneath, and the way they jiggle with her every move is hypnotizing. 

Lorenz’s own breasts are practical things, small, delicate, and perfectly suited to armor. Claude stares like they’re something holy, in whatever belief system she claims. 

“Do you trim this?” Claude asks as she runs her hand over the thin strip of lavender hair between Lorenz’s legs. “Or is this natural?”

“A lady never tells,” Lorenz replies. Just that touch has her shivering. “You can touch me later if you like, but right now I’m focusing on you.”

“Right, right.” Claude moves up on the bed, until her shining petals are level with Lorenz’s face. “Like this?” 

“Perfect.” And Claude has no idea just how perfect the view is, from her strong thighs to her gorgeous stomach and those pendulous breasts, swinging as she gets comfortable. Most beautiful of all is her face, framed by her undone hair and the beginnings of sweat at her brow. 

She lowers herself and tenderly sweeps Lorenz’s hair out of her eyes. “I have to say, my cunt does look good on your face, Lorenz.” 

Lorenz can only moan in agreement, and then she slips her tongue between her lips to finally lick that glorious pearl of flesh.

Suddenly, Claude can’t form words either. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream and her core throbs against Lorenz’s chin. Lorenz smiles into her folds and licks again. This time, Claude bucks against her face, sliding easily with how wet she is.

“Fuck,  _ Lorenz,”  _ Claude calls. Her voice is back, but with none of her usual control. She starts rocking her hips like she can’t help herself, and Lorenz holds her steady, keeping her tongue directly on Claude’s clit. Her chin is soaked, dripping with wetness as Claude moves faster, breasts bouncing wildly as she rides Lorenz’s face. Lorenz barely has to do anything but lose herself in the taste, the feel of Claude on her mouth. 

It hits like a thunderclap. 

“I’m dying—Lorenz, I’m dying, it’s too good, it’s—it’s—” Claude’s cries dissolve into a scream as she comes, muscles clenching so hard they draw Lorenz in. Her hips stutter out of control and Lorenz can barely keep her upright, but it’s delicious to watch her fall apart.

A softer woman would ease up and let Claude come down, but Lorenz is just as shrewd as Claude when she needs to be. She broadens the path of her tongue, just in time to catch the ebbing pulses of Claude’s orgasm and trigger some new ones.

Claude moans her name over and over as Lorenz thrusts her tongue inside. She sucks at Claude’s folds, drinking like it’s the first water she’s had in days. 

“Incredible,” Claude gasps out. “I’ve never—aah!”

Lorenz shifts back to Claude’s clit as the pieces come together in her mind. That was Claude’s first orgasm, and it’s not going to be her last. 

Especially not if Lorenz sucks on her clit, drawing it into her mouth as deep as she can and running her tongue around it. 

“I...I…Lor…” is all Claude can manage, and she rolls her hips, grinding against Lorenz’s face in tight, focused movements. Lorenz grips her waist and pushes her down harder, so hard it almost hurts, and Claude unleashes another scream. 

Claude’s nipples are sharp enough to cut through a breastplate, and she reaches up to pinch herself. Lorenz moans into her at the sight, and her own core pulls tight, like she could come just from watching Claude. Coarse hair tickles Lorenz’s nose, and if she angles her head just so, she can rub Claude’s clit with her teeth.

_ “Lorenz!”  _

No one’s ever screamed her name like that.

Claude buckles over, breasts heaving as she comes on Lorenz’s face again. Lorenz could die happy like this, drowned in Claude’s wine, asphyxiated by her heavenly pussy.

When Claude pulls up, Lorenz slides down, plunging her tongue deep into Claude’s throbbing slit. A wild noise comes out of Claude, half-whine, half-scream, and Lorenz does her best to rub her nose into Claude’s clit while she thrusts her tongue. 

It’s hard to tell if this is the same orgasm or a new one, but Claude’s inner walls clench around Lorenz’s tongue renewed strength. Claude squeezes her eyes shut, Lorenz’s name flowing from her lips as free as the tears from her eyes. She whispers sweet nothings between her cries, things Lorenz hasn’t fully grasped let alone given voice. Things that ring true in Lorenz’s heart. 

They’re more than allies, more than partners, but Lorenz doesn’t dare give it a name. 

Claude wrenches her hips away, jerking Lorenz from her thoughts in the process. 

“I can’t...too much.” Claude’s too short of breath to be coherent. Her whole body glows with sweat, and she flops onto her back next to Lorenz, breasts still heaving. 

Lorenz’s own core throbs in time with Claude’s breathing, and she’s soaked through to the bedsheets, but she can take care of that later. It’s enough to see Claude so perfectly wrecked. 

“So that’s an orgasm?” Claude asks once her breathing slows a bit closer to normal.

“That was three, if I’m not mistaken.” Lorenz doesn’t bother hiding her pride. “Sorely needed, I might add.” 

“Are you saying I’m uptight?” There’s a twinkle in Claude’s eye when she asks, so dazzling Lorenz has to look away. 

She might have a name for it now, these feelings they share. 

Claude finds her shirt in the sheets and passes it to Lorenz. “Here,” she says. “Your face is a mess.”

“I regret nothing,” Lorenz says before wiping her chin and dabbing primly at her lips. 

Claude just watches her for a moment, a warm smile on her face. “So, I’m not too experienced with pleasuring women—or anyone for that matter—but I’m a fast learner.”

“Are you saying you’d like to do this again sometime?” The words don’t come as easily now, but Lorenz forces the waver out of her voice.

“I’m saying I’d like to start learning now,” Claude says. She glances at the window, where moonlight still illuminates the monastery grounds. “After all, I said we could take the night off, and the night is young.”

Lorenz rolls onto her side, lips curling into a smile. “Oh? What else did you have in mind?”

“Well, don’t ask me why or how, but I was thinking I’d really like to fuck you right now,” Claude says, returning her smile. A dull pulse shoots through Lorenz. “Do I use my hands, or…” 

“I don’t suppose you’d like to adjourn to my room?” Lorenz says, her glee barely contained. “Your sheets are quite soiled now, and I have just the thing to assist you with your goal.”

Claude raises her eyebrows. “You have my attention.”

And after devoting so much of her life to tracking Claude’s every move, it’s nice to have Claude’s eyes on her for a change. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to hit most of the kinks but couldn’t really get the strap on in effectively. Still, it was SO much fun to write Lorenz describing pussy. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Title comes from Have You Ever Rrally Loved a Woman? by Bryan Adams, which I heard on the way to work today and thought was appropriately cheesy for Lorenz.


End file.
